In the health care industry, there exist various methods by which medication can be given to a patient. These methods may require inhalation, injection, or application of the medication to a body cavity. More specifically, some types of medications require gradual adsorption in the body of a patient, and thus a suppository (generally in the form of a tablet) is introduced within a particular body cavity in order to meet this need. It is well known practice to administer such suppositories by use of manual applicators, which provide safe, hygienic, and controlled delivery of the suppository. It is desired that these manual applicators dispense the tablet upon actuation by the patient and leave the tablet in the dispensed location while and after the applicator is removed. In addition, it is desired that the applicators do not cause irritation or pain to the user.
Most applicators are structured such that the suppository is placed in a tube while a plunger is manually advanced through the tube to push the suppository into the body cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,946 issued to Hofstätter discusses a typical applicator, illustrated in FIG. 1. Hofstätter also offers the improvement illustrated in FIG. 2.
FIG. 1 shows a plunger 2 having a quadratic cross section as inserted in a tubular housing 1. At an end of the housing 1, lips 3 are provided to support a suppository which may be expelled by the plunger when a button 4 at a projecting end of the plunger 2 is depressed by the user. At its expelling end, the plunger 2 has a circular cross section and is provided with axially spaced flanges 6 and 7. An inward shoulder 5 on the tubular housing 1 engages between the flanges 6 and 7 to fix the plunger 2 against unintentional axial movement. When the applicator is used, it is inserted in a body cavity, or where the suppository is going to be placed, and the button 4 is depressed. When the pressure is sufficient to overcome the resiliency of the flange 6, this flange 6 will be moved past the shoulder 5. The rear end of the plunger 2 has a part 8 with an enlarged cross section to maintain the plunger 2 running along the axis of the tubular housing 1.
FIG. 2 shows a sectional view of a tubular housing 31 with a plunger 22 as taught by Hofstätter. The tubular housing 31 has a first end adapted to receive a suppository between two tongues 30 and a second end through which the plunger 22 is inserted in the tubular housing 31. The plunger 22 has a first end, with a circular cross section and two axially spaced circumferential flanges 26, 27, and a second end projecting from the second end of the tubular housing 31. The first end of the tubular housing 31 has an inwardly extending shoulder 25 which engages between the flanges 26, 27. The first end of the plunger 22 is divided by radial slots into an uneven number of sectors 29. The plunger 22 has between its first end and a press button 24 at its second end angular spaced radial walls 21 abutting the inner wall of the tubular housing 31. Thus, the axial-spaced, disc-shaped walls 21 have a diameter corresponding to the inner diameter of the tube 31. A tablet (not shown) is held in the recesses 33 of the tongues 30. A pair of lips 23 with protrusions 32 prevent the tablet from exiting the tubular housing 31 in the axial direction.
The applicators discussed and taught by Hofstätter are typical of conventional applicators. Such applicators have a tube with a tapered end through which the suppository is ejected. This tapered end is often the cause of irritation and pain to the patient. Furthermore, conventional applicators do not offer a feature by which a patient can determine whether or not the suppository has been fully dispensed, often resulting in improper placement of the suppository within the body cavity.
To overcome these shortcomings, a new suppository dispenser design is provided. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved suppository dispenser aimed at improving patient comfort. A related object is to dispense the suppository from the side of the dispenser, allowing the dispenser to have a fully rounded tip. Another object is to provide a physical sensation when the plunger has been fully depressed in order to indicate that a suppository has been fully ejected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser that securely holds a tablet during packaging, transport, and insertion. A still further object is to provide a device that dispenses the tablet upon actuation by the patient. A device that leaves the tablet in its dispensed location, while and after the device is removed, is another object.